


Birthday Presents And Surprises - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 8

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Torn and Deeper Shade of Blue on  the twins forth birthday, and Ianto poses an unexpected suggestion to Jack.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents And Surprises - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 8

 

Title: Birthday Presents And Surprises.  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. My OC's Caden, Eloise, Claire  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set between Torn and Deeper Shade of Blue on  the twins forth birthday, and Ianto poses an unexpected suggestion to Jack.  
Spoilers: Minor ones, no surprises if you have seen the programmes - Set far after season 2 – completely AU  
Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, fluff, slash  
Rating: NC17  
  
A/N This is to counteract the angst which is 'Deeper Shade Of Blue'

 

Being woken by their two children bouncing on their bed was something they had got used to over the last couple of years, so on the morning of the twins forth birthday it didn't come as a shock when they were woken early by two very excited children.  
  
“Daddy Dada, wake up.” They both shrieked bouncing on their knees on the mattress.

“Can you hear something?” Ianto asked Jack under the covers.

“Not sure, maybe we fell asleep in a zoo last night?” Jack replied as they both tried not to snigger.

“We can hear you.” Eloise said as she grabbed the top of the duvet and pulled it off their heads.

“Get up, it's out birthday.” Caden pouted. “You promised us pancakes for breakfast.”

“Ah, it's not a zoo, it's just out noisy children.” Jack grinned.

“Magic word please Caden?” Ianto asked, trying to look serious.

“Please dada, please get up.”

“Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast.” Eloise chanted in the background.

“Okay, okay.” Jack grinned. “Go downstairs, we'll be there in a minute.”

“'K daddy.” Eloise replied, leaping off the bed, closely followed by Caden saying much the same thing and they heard their little feet pounding down the stairs.

“How did they ever get to four years old? It doesn't seem like five minutes since they were born.” Ianto said to Jack before giving a small kiss on the lips.

“No idea, life just flies by when you're not keeping an eye on it.”

“Well, we must be doing something right, we seem to have two very happy children despite our unorthodox family and jobs.” Ianto added as he wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him a little deeper.

“Daddy, dada, stop kissing and get up!” Eloise yelled up the stairs as Caden made a noise of disgust at the idea of kissing.

Both Jack and Ianto pulled apart and burst out laughing, their daughter could be very cheeky when she wanted to be. They dragged themselves from the warmth of the bed and after putting on their dressing gowns they headed down to their children. They were both sat on the sofa watching children's TV trying not to look at the presents on the coffee table that they knew were for them.

They had asked them if they wanted lots of pressies or if they wanted one present and a trip out for the day doing something of their choosing, they went for the second option. Ianto picked up the presents and handed one to each twin, they ripped the paper off quickly. Eloise grinned excitedly as the new Barbie she had had her eye on for weeks appeared and Caden was thrilled with his toy alien spaceship.

Jack helped them get their toys out the packaging while Ianto made a start on breakfast, pancakes were normally a Sunday treat so they were excited to get them on a week day. Once they were cooked he called out to them to come and eat, laying out various things for them so they could choose what they wanted as toppings. They are them fast, despite being told to slow down at various times by both their daddies and washed them down with milk. They both wanted to get on with their birthday, and their promised treats.

“Okay, time to get washed and dressed.” Jack announced as he filled the dishwasher with Caden's 'help'.

“Come on Eloise, let's beat Caden to the bathroom.” Ianto told her, jumping from his seat and chasing her up the stairs as she giggled loudly.

Getting both children dressed they finally got the chance to sort themselves out for the day, not for the moment wishing they hadn't given Claire the morning off. They wanted to spend the whole day with their children doing everything with them from the minute they woke till they went to bed and fingers crossed and the rift predictor being correct they were going to achieve it.

By the time they left the house, using their own car that had originally been Ianto's they headed out. The kids were getting more and more excited as they drove, wanting to be at their destination the moment the car had left the drive. Despite being an October day the sun was bright in the sky and it was warm for the time of year, they needed to wear jumpers but it seemed they would be able to do without coats, even though they packed them in the car along with everything else.

Caden's choice was going to the beach, as they pulled up on top of the cliff they were happy to note that the tide was out and very grateful for the weather. Armed with buckets and spades the twins sped down to the sand, by the time their fathers caught up with them they were already making sandcastles. It was a good couple of hours later, after lots of playing in the sand and clambering on the rocks with their daddies help that they left the beach, heading off for lunch in a child friendly pub they knew before fulfilling Eloise's birthday wish.

Changing the kids wellies that were caked in sand for their clean trainers and brushing them down a little they headed into the pub to eat, both of them on their best behaviour as they are allowed to choose whatever they wanted. Lunch over they headed off to the cinema, Caden had been happy when his sister had chosen seeing a new Disney movie as he had wanted to see it too and had been struggling with the choice of the beach or the cinema.

“Do we get cake daddy?” Eloise asked as they climbed back into the car to head home.

“Yeah, birthday cake.” Caden added.

“Maybe, did we remember to buy one?” Ianto asked Jack, winking at him grinning.

“I can't remember.” Jack replied. “Maybe.”

“Yay.” Yelled both the kids from the back of the car.

“Maybe doesn't mean yes.” Jack told them.

“You always say that and then we always get it.” Caden replied.

“I think maybe we spoil them a little.” Ianto chuckled.

Jack lent over and whispered in his ear. “Yeah, but they are special.”

“If only they knew just how special.” Ianto replied quietly, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Well, we'll have to tell them one day, before Caden gets pregnant would be good.” Jack grinned.

“He may not like boys like that, but yes, we will have to have that conversation with him. But hopefully not for a good few more years.” Ianto laughed.

“Dada, are we home yet?” Eloise asked impatiently.

“Soon.” Ianto replied as she let out a yawn.

“Bedtime when we get home I think.” Jack said jokingly.

“Not tired.” Eloise replied indignantly.

“Nor me.” Added Caden.

As they got into the house they ran into the living room to grab their new toys, both of them completely missing the huge birthday cakes sat in the dining room on the table. One pink and adorned with Barbie and the other blue and covered in little plastic planets, stars and spaceships. The table was also laden with sandwiches, cakes and jelly for their birthday tea all prepared by Claire while they were out.

“I thought you wanted cake?” Ianto asked them.

“We do, we do.” They both shouted.

“Go find Claire, I think she's in the dining room.” Jack told them, taking Ianto's hand in his as they ran off happily and followed hearing the yells of joy as they found the food, cake and the balloons and decorations that adorned the dining room. By the time they had eaten both children were yawning, eyes drooping but not wanting to admit they were tired. Claire slipped from the room and ran their bath, adding lots of bubbles for them.

“Baths ready.” Claire said as she popped her head around the dining room door.

“Thanks Claire.” Jack told her.

“Right you two, you heard Claire, bath time.” Ianto said as he got up from the table. It was already nearly 7pm and they were going to be very late for bed by the time they had bathed. Yawning their little heads off as Jack and Ianto got them dry and into their pyjamas they didn't need much persuading to go to bed, they eyes closing as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Jack asked them both as they snuggled under their duvets.

“Yes daddy, thank you daddy, thank you dada.” Eloise replied sleepily.

There was just a little soft snuffling snore coming from Caden, he had already fallen straight into sleep.

“You're welcome sweetheart.” Ianto smiled as he and then Jack kissed her softly on the forehead, repeating the action with Caden before heading down to the kitchen for a very deserved cup of coffee.

“I think I could go for an early night.” Ianto said as he tried to stifle his own yawn as he sipped his coffee.

“Today was more exhausting that a day chasing Weevils.” Jack agreed. “Shower first?”

“Yep.” Ianto drained his mug and added it to the dishwasher along with Jack.

Turning off the lights as they went they headed up to the bathroom, locking the door behind them they stripped off their clothes as the shower got to the right heat and then both moved beneath the spray, letting it cascade over their heads as they held each other close and kissed tenderly for long moments till Ianto had to pull apart yawning.

“Sorry.” He murmured against Jack's neck.

“Lets get clean and then we can sink into bed.” Jack said as he grabbed the shower gel and began to wash Ianto.

Not long after they they slid into bed, wrapping their arms around each other and Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest. He'd been thinking about something all day and it finally seemed the right time to bring it up, he had a feeling Jack was going to be more than a little surprised by his suggestion.

Ianto lifted his head and looked at Jack, who's eyes were closed. “Do you want to try for another baby?”

Jack's eyes shot open. “Did you just ask me what I thought you asked me?”

“Yep, I want us to have another baby.”

“But you said never again, you were adamant.”

“I know, but I know how much you want another one, don't deny it.”

“We both have to want it Ianto, don't just say you want this because you know I do.”

“I do want it! Yes, when you had the twins I was so scared and horrified when you died giving birth, you had been so ill and I didn't think I could go through that again, seeing you like that but I've been doing some research.”

“Research?” Jack asked curiously.

“Well, I asked Chloe about the pre pre-eclampsia, if it would happen again and she she it might not, that it was less likely with each pregnancy and I looked it up on the internet too.”

“How long you been thinking about this?”

“Over a year.” Ianto admitted.

Jack chuckled. “Why so long to suggest it?”

“I was still struggling with the worry that you would have the same problems as last time, but I think if we are going to have another baby it should be before the kids get too much older. Don't want to have a huge age gap between them.”

“What if I have twins again?” Jack grinned.

“Something I'm not trying to think about.” Ianto grinned.

“Triplets?”

“Are you trying to make me change my mind?”

“No no, I want to have more children with you, another child with you.”

“So, we have to get that implant removed then?” Ianto said, placing his hand on Jack's stomach.

“Yeah, I guess we'll have to ask Martha to do that, I'd ask Chloe and as much as I trust her not to tell the others I'd like to keep it as much to ourselves as possible until it happens.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You really sure you want to do this? Knowing that I could have a bad pregnancy again, that my hormones will be all over the place? That I'll go off sex for a couple of weeks?”

Ianto nodded. “I want another baby with the man I love, will that sentence ever sound normal?”

“We're Torchwood, anything can be normal. I want another baby with you too, have done ever since the twins were born.”

“I know, sorry I made you think we would never have any more.”

“It's okay, if that's what you wanted, then I was happy to just have the twins.”

“God I love you.” Ianto replied, his voice dripping with emotion before kissing Jack fiercely.

Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto tighter, returning the kiss just as passionately as Ianto shifted his body and moving on top of Jack. Jack could feel Ianto's cock hardening against his hip and his own reacted instantly, Ianto's hips rolling against him and rubbing their cocks together as they tussled on the bed. Tongues fought for dominance as their teeth clashed, hands roaming over each others bodies until they had to break for breath.

“Fuck me.” Jack panted.

Ianto reached for the lube, now wasn't the moment for tender foreplay or slow lovemaking they were both too far gone for that. Adding a liberal amount to his fingers as Jack parted his legs wider he reached between Jack's buttocks and found his hole, stroking the tight muscle and feeling it quiver beneath his touch before pushing in a finger as Jack's hips moved up to encourage it deeper.

Leaning forwards Ianto captured Jack's lips again as he added a second finger, causing Jack to gasp loudly into his mouth as he swiped them over Jack's prostate. Ianto's mouth left Jack's, it went to Jack's neck where he sucked hard on the tender juncture where it met his shoulder making Jack moan before biting down on Jack's already hard nipple as Jack's fingers tangled in his hair.

“God Ianto, please.” Jack's voice husky with lust and emotion as his back arched off the bed.

“This is going to be fast.” Ianto told him as he slid his fingers from Jack's body and slicked his own cock.

“Don't care, just fuck me.”

“On your knees.” Ianto told him, moving out the way of Jack's legs.

Jack moved instantly, resting his chest on his arms with his arse in the air as Ianto moved back between them. Ianto pressed his cock against Jack's hole and pushed in in one swift move, both of them moaning in pleasure, Ianto as his cock was engulfed by Jack's tight heat and Jack as he felt Ianto's cock fill him. There was no slow build up, Ianto reached round for Jack's cock and began to pump it fast and firmly as he thrust into him at the same pace.

“I love being inside you, so tight, so hot, so gorgeous” Ianto voice was almost a growl.

“Gonna come.” Jack told him, panting loudly.

“Do it, come for me, let me feel you come.” Ianto began to pound into him even harder as faster as he felt the muscles of Jack's arse clench around him as he came over Ianto's hand, spurting onto the bedding below moaning his name loudly.

“Fuck ... Jack.” Ianto shouted, biting his shoulder as he shuddered his own release deep inside his lover.

They fell to the bed in a tangled heap panting as they came down from their orgasms, kissing tenderly.

“Sleep now.” Ianto murmured against Jack's lips.

“Yeah.” Jack replied as he pulled the covers back over them.

At that moment the bedroom door shot open and Eloise was stood there with a worried look on her face.

“What's the matter sweetheart?” Ianto asked her.

“Heard noises, did someone get hurt dada?”

“No bub, just daddy having a bad dream, back to bed.”

“Daddy okay?”

“Yep, I kissed it better.” Ianto told her smiling.

“Okay daddy.” She closed the door and they listened to her footsteps as she headed back to her bed.

“Ooops.” Jack grinned.

“Just a little reminder we need to keep the noise down.” Ianto chucked, kissing Jack softly before wrapping himself around Jack's body and falling swiftly to sleep.

Jack fell asleep thinking of calling Martha first thing in the morning and remembering just how much Ianto had liked his pregnant belly, having another child with Ianto was something he wanted more than almost anything else in the world and he was going to have his wish come true.

The End.  
 

'Verse continued in 'Deeper Shade Of Blue'


End file.
